Four days, four times, one love
by AnimecrazyAlly27
Summary: A promised multi-chaptered fiction on how Kyouya and Haruhi will get together hopefully in four days.Written in the third-party view by a love spirit featured before in my stories.
1. Sleeploving

As promised, the story in my last one-shot of KyoHaru that was entitled "All thanks to Fanfiction!". Go check it out!

* * *

Hello, my name is Amour Tonerre Takahashi and I have been assigned once again to Japan after a long series of lovely couples in Malaysia, Thailand, U.S.A and even Paris. I check on each of them once in a while, Ameir and Asiqin in Malaysia, Phin Tem and Kakandare in Thailand, Gil and Juliana in U.S.A and my most recent, Amelie and Ricardo in Paris.

Oh, in case you don't know me, I'm a love spirit and my job as one of Cupid's best is to submit a report on each couple I have been assigned to and make sure they stay together for the rest of their lives as lovers.

However, I can still remember the first couple I have ever been assigned to when I first got this promotion was a lovely couple. I think their names are Ichigo and Kashino. It's been a while since then and I hear they're starting patissiere high school now.

Now, this new couple is from (checks digital reader) Ouran High, a...HOST CLUB?

Isn't that just a fancy name for gigolo club? What the hell? Matte, if it's a host club then they should all be male, right? Yaoi? WTF!

Wait, must calm down, must remain calm…..Oh, one of them is a cross-dresser to pay off her debt? Sounds like some sorta shojou manga…

Anyways, Haruhi Fujioka and Kyouya Ohtori, ne?

I read and read and read non-stop while waiting in the 3rd music room where the club is held.

Oh so Ohtori-san tried to seduce her before….so-desu ne….

I have a feeling he would be the manipulator and she would be the manipulationed one….How sad…

Anyways, I read a little of the other hosts profile's too, in case….Ah, Hikaru Hitachiin and Tamaki Suoh too? Oh this is going to be...kinda tough, considering that although Ohtori-san is the 'cool' one here, he is the coldest and quite evil….

This means I have to make him show his little known of kind side.

That is going to be_ extremely_ hard, considering he's half short of an egoistic bastard and a rich one at that.

Anyway, my report is here…

REPORT OF KYOUYA OHTORI AND HARUHI FUJIOKA'S

RELATIONSHIP, JAPAN

15:00, 18th June 2004, Monday

Subjects are currently in host club room entertaining guests.

Haruhi is a really good cross-dresser maybe she takes after her father; Kyouya-san is as usual sitting in a corner typing on his laptop.

He yawned once, a short curt yawn like all rich handsome polite bastards do. _'Shouldn't…have…stayed up so late yesterday adding …Haruhi's debt.' Thought him._

_(Oh? Adding to her debt? Probably to keep her here in this club of his?)_

_What no one else knows is that other than stocks, records and snippets of everyone's personal info what lies in Kyouya's laptop is very private to him._

_A journal of all accounts and one that he was currently writing in about Haruhi._

_'She is still entertaining her guests, her graceful motions stunning everyone in the room. Although he thinks no one knows, Hikaru glances at her every five seconds. One…two…three..four..there, again. He obviously has a crush on her. How does she do that, make my mind go blank then intent on killing Hikaru, this emotion called jealousy?_

_I know, I'll privately tell him and tell him its bringing club profits down! Brilliant! I'm not an Ohtori for nothing._

_Oh, she dropped a special autumn edition teacup that Tohru-san got for us while in England. Good, more money to add to her debt. As she carefully picks up the pieces of broken teacup, I admire her fluidity and her smooth sexy hands…_

_Wait, WTH! How did I ever like a commoner female like Haruhi Fujioka?_

_Shit, my lessened number of anabolism genes by that blasted lack of sleep must be making me delusional. I'm going to go take a short nap.'_

He shuts the laptop down and walks calmly to the other room as he locks the door.

Only two hosts notice this, Mori-sempai and Haruhi-san.

Mori-sempai looks on as his new designees squeal at Hani-senpai's cuteness and finally his eyes leave the door.

Haruhi looks befuddled at that, wondering and wondering at what he could possibly be doing. Noticing her care for him, I will definitely confirm that however small, she has a crush on him.

She blushes lightly and turns back to her customers. "Gomenasai, what was that ladies?"

"Haruhi-kun, you look distracted today, is anything wrong?" asked one of them.

"No, nothing's wrong and I'm sorry I spaced out, where were we?"

The fangirls 'kya~d' all the way because the left traces of the blush added to her natural smile looked very stunning.

After hosting hours, Haruhi looked doubly worried for Kyouya-san as he still had not come out of that room.

Tamaki and the twins did not notice as they were busy arguing on the subject of how Tamaki spent a day being stalked by Nekozawa-san on the account of a cat being right next to him all the time. The twins were busy making smart aleck comments.

Hani-sempai and Mori-sempai try to make them stop fighting, as the shouts are getting louder and louder, with the help of chocolate petit gateaux.

And apparently, it wasn't working. They all left, some with sour moods and wide eyes at the rejection of the petit gateux.

(This is the perfect chance for Kyouya and Haruhi-san to give it their all!)

I made Haruhi-san enter the room forcibly and she did.

She tried to wake Kyouya-san up as the club would be closing soon.

"Kyouya-sempai! Wake up! Onegai-shimas!" shouted Haruhi.

He mumbled as he turned on the plush couch he was sleeping on, facing her.

She shook him softly and whispered, "Kyouya-sempai, please wake up…"

He mumbled again and suddenly in a flash pulled her up against his chest and hugged her tight while she squirmed and blushed.

He looked so serene while he was sleeping all cares forgotten and left behind. His ebony hair was messy and sexy, laying tousled in his face as the pearly white skin of his face was calm. 'Kyouya-sempai looks so handsome…' thought Haruhi.

Haruhi blushed once more at that thought as she was facing him, had this been a normal sofa, she would have ended up on top of him ages ago, Thank God.

"Ha-ru-hi…" mumbled Kyouya.

She had seven shades of red on her face as she instinctively hugged him tighter than ever around his lean waist.

"Kyouya…" replied her while looking at his serene sleeping face sweetly.

His eyes snapped awake, miraculously alert again. His blushing face was one that Haruhi (and I) could not forget, permanently etched in our minds. He looked so very different, without that shield of coldness and measured emotions.

"What- What are you doing in my arms Haruhi?" stuttered Kyouya. No, Kyouya Ohtori did not _stutter. _**No way!**

Then he quickly changed the situation and pressed her under him as she gasped at the sudden movement.

"Now, Haruhi, don't you know better than to sneak into my state of slumber? How very rude of you." Said Kyouya as he lifted his lips to her neck and trailed it down leaving a hot trail.

Then, he kissed her jaw line very, very gently and Haruhi felt a pleasant, loving sensation.

She gulped suddenly feeling very, very warm as his heat emitted from his hot body to hers.

"Kyouya-sempai? Please, please let go of me."

She was surprised by how firm her voice sounded even though she felt like Jell-O inside.

Kyouya was shocked as well, this unpredictable girl...He smiled and kissed her forehead, knowing he'd gone too far.

"Gomen, gomen." Said Kyoya. He stared at her with his twin orbs of dark, dark green. The second time she had seen his eyes without their glasses, so secretive and cool did they look, like ones of mysterious unearthly dwellings not quite from this world.

"Your eyes look so beautiful." Haruhi mumbled, looking longingly than ever into them. Kyouya's growing smirk looked very addictive at the moment.

Kyouya kissed her, sliding his tongue into her mouth effortlessly while his hands stayed on her chest. "If you want me to stop, just push." Said Kyouya softly. Haruhi shook her head, clearly wanting him to continue.

Haruhi gasped in his mouth as he started making light movements on her breasts. It was surprisingly arousing, that spicy tangy smell of his.

"You know, Haruhi, you owe me a debt for waking me up in that totally _rude_ manner." Whispered Kyouya against her ear as a delicious shiver went down her spine.

"I'll pay you as I work off my debt ok Kyouya?" She was completely thrown off-track as Kyouya sighed deeply and hovered his face until it was only an inch away from hers; she started to lose her breath again.

"Ha-ru-hi," He rolled the syllables expertly around his tongue and Haruhi caught wind of a seductive hint in his voice.

He closed the gap and their lips met once again, and stayed that way for a very long time.

"Debt paid. This was your personal debt to _me_, no need to trouble anyone else, ne?" He winked at her which caused her to blush harder.

He lifted himself from her and exited the room with a smirk on his features.

Haruhi also left with questions, oh so many questions playing in her mind…

She also felt a strange very pleasant sensation, one that made her long to reach the stars and fly high in the sky to be with _him._

N.B.-Kyouya-san was wrongly misjudged he is not an egoistic rich bastard; he's a **sexy seductive gentle egoistic rich bastard.**

**

* * *

**

This is my first multi-chappie shots of KyoHaruh which I will definitely update daily, so no probs. It is also continuous like every one of my multi-chappies.

As always, review pls! Just a short one will do!


	2. Memory tampers

Hey, readers please tell me what do you think about the best way to relax, been getting lots of stress lately, just help me, kays?

* * *

Day 2, 08:30 hrs,

The sunny rays of light filtered through the heavily tinted windows of a black limo as Haruhi's long eyelashes fluttered open.

She was half-shocked to death when she saw that she herself sleeping on Kyouka-san's lap. He was deep asleep as well, leaning against one of the limo's windows.

She remembered something about Tamaki and the twins waking her up to go back to the Okinawan beach house for oh, old memories.

Kyouya's newly washed and cleaned trousers were now crinkled and she rushed to straighten them, knowing how he feels about wrinkled trouser legs…

He stirred slightly and Haruhi fell down on her back suddenly at his movement on the soft leather interior of the spacious limo. Kyouya ended up falling _on_ her.

She tried pushed him up again, but failed as he was too heavy. He woke up at the sight and feel of her pushing her hands against his chest.

He still had a black purple aura of sleepiness around him but he stood himself up effortlessly on one hand and used the other to hold Haruhi's, caging her in a position similar to yesterdays.

Haruhi blushed remembering yesterday and its turn of confusing and lovely events, and the feel of his perfectly chiselled chest against her hands…

"I actually enjoy these situations on how we always meet." said he as he sat up normally again with her on his side.

She blushed and Kyouya smirked, actually enjoying how she reacted to these kinds of 'situations' he was talking about.

'It's so fun to tease Haruhi and the face she makes ends it all the cuter.' Thought Kyouya with an arrogant smirk gracing his features.

Haruhi stayed quiet throughout the entire trip to the beach house while Kyouya calculated the loss of profits due to today's absence from the school.

When they were almost there, Kyouya realised he was still holding Haruhi's hand tightly.

He quickly released it without a word and hid his face from Haruhi's ever inquisitive large milk-brown eyes.

He had always kept a calm, cool composure and that never did bother Haruhi. However, this time, she was infuriated by it.

"Sempai, I never know what you are thinking about and that doesn't bother me usually. Usually. But how can you hold my hand like that for so long and not even _bother_ to say anything and instead yank it away emotionlessly?" shouted Haruhi.

Kyouya looked very shocked right now, but that was exactly what he liked about his Haruhi, so very unpredictable and so rational as well.

"Well, what do you want me to say?" asked Kyouya in a voice, velvety soft that made her heart stop. His voice was never pleading when he brought these matters up, not at all.

He grabbed her hands again as his tangy breath blew on them.

"Sempai, are you in love with me?" asked Haruhi in one breath.

Before he could even utter a single syllable, the door opened and the limo driver rolled out a red carpet to the door of the beach house. "Kyouya-sama, we have arrived."

Kyouya seemed frustrated as he was indeed, as he stepped out of the room he told the limo driver, "You're fired."

Haruhi felt her mouth drop open as she thought, 'Isn't this too extreme a measure?'

The driver was escorted away immediately by the Othori private police force.

They made their way graciously to the beach house.

Kyouya scolded Tamaki coldly for waking him up at this ungodly hour just to go to a beach house and the twins once again trapped Haruhi in a commoner beach paddle war.

"HARUHI! COME BACK TO DAAADDDDY! DON'T PLAY WITH YOUR PERVERTED UNGRACIOUS EVIL TWIN BROTHERS!" ShoutedTamaki.

And so the day went on, Hani-sempai cried once because his cake was sprinkled with sand ,accidentally from the twins and they were murdered by Mori-senpai quicker than Hani-senpai could recover.

Also, Haruhi wa forced to wear a bunny bikini again. ==lll

That evening after a long day of surfing and relaxing by the beach, Tamaki and the rest of the host club decided to explore the large cave near the edge of the beach. Kyouya declined as cold as ever and Haruhi had to cram for a big Algebra test tomorrow although being persuaded by the twins over and over again.

"BYE, HARUHI! IF KYOUYA BOTHERS YOU DADDY WILL BEAT HIM UP, OK? TAKE CAARE!" shouted Tamaki as he argued with the twins away from the house again.

'Just me and …him alone in the house again…' thought Haruhi with a creeping blush.

She and he did their revision and he read a business book on the cool veranda of the house. It was quiet and the wind blew softly and sweetly, but suddenly the sky turned a deep black and rain beat down.

Kyouya and Haruhi walked into the house soaking wet but at least their books were saved.

Suddenly, a rumble of thunder settled the silence between them and Haruhi ran to hide but Kyouya had better reflexes held her tight in his slightly muscled arms.

With him so close, Haruhi dared not breathe nor blink and he was of course concerned, although he did not say so.

"Hmm, still scared of thunder and lightning, huh? I guess I'll have to tamper with your phobia then." He said.

Before Haruhi could react, he pushed her against the wall gently. She wondered for a brief period how the others were doing, then was distracted with him this close to her, his tangy minty scent washing over her face.

"Tamper…with me?" asked Haruhi nervously.

He refused to answer and instead put both his hands against the wall on either side of the wall and leaned forward, forcing her to lean against it pressed up against him.

Another rumble of thunder sounded and Haruhi shook, quailing like a leaf.

"Were you afraid of that?"He breathed, and lightning stoke leaving his face illuminated, and the very sight of that disturbed her thought processes.

"Um, yes?-"She gulped-"Yes, it might strike me!"

He sighed. Then he bent his head down and touched his cold lips softly to the hollow at the base of her throat.

"Are you still scared now, even with me here?" He murmured against her petal-like skin.

"Yes." She struggled to concentrate. "The house might burn down or the thunder…"

He sensed the easy victory as her voice held no confidence. 'And Ohtori's never lose easy victories.' Thought he.

His nose drew a line across the skin of her throat as he lifted his gorgeous lips to kiss hers. She gasped.

"You see, there's nothing to be afraid of is there?" asked Kyouya.

"No." She sighed as her entire phobia fall apart just as the rain pattered on.

They enjoyed a peaceful evening together as Tamaki and friends were trapped in the cave.

* * *

In the next chapter I will elaborate their night together ne?

OBTW, I appreciate reviews, readers..Please!

**K**

**YOUYA**

**X HARUHI!**

**FOREVA AND EVER!**


	3. Nights in a beachhouse

Day 2, 20:10 hrs,

Haruhi sat on the expensive iron wrought chair and Kyouya opposite her. He was as usual, using his darn laptop and she was reading a book.

She remembered their conversation earlier in the bathroom while they were changing out of their soaked clothes.

She had protested to changing with him, but she also did not want to be left alone.

**_Flashback_**

_"Fine, then you change behind the frosted screen then!" grumbled Kyouya as he threw her clothes at her surprised face._

_She grabbed the clothes in a huff and stomped into the bathtub. However as Kyouya's clothes got thrown off, she could not resist a slight peek, and when he caught her, there was hell to pay_

_"Haruhi, you do know it's not polite to peek at people while they are dressing, do you not?" asked Kyouya with an arched eyebrow._

_He smirked as if he knew that he had a goddamn irresistible body and it was like he had anticipated that Haruhi was never immune to it at all, not even from the start._

_He used a rough towel to cover his lower part and Haruhi closed the screen silently._

_Kyouya gripped the towel tightly and let it drop. Damn! Did Haruhi not see that she was irresistible as well! Her small cream coloured body, and her long, long legs, it was as if she was tempting him._

_He exited the room first and ignored her temptation as much as he could; this was a game he could not afford to lose._

**_End flashback_**

Haruhi closed her eyes again, and tried to recall how her Kyouya looked like half-naked and shivered at such a positively delicious sight!

"Haruhi, thinking about me are you?" Kyouya's mouth turned up into a tantalizing devious smirk.

"What-What are you talking about sempai?" asked Haruhi, trying to appear uncaring and casual…and failing.

Kyouya stood up and walked almost as casually to her side, and she stood up as well.

"So, Haruhi, you weren't thinking about the sight in the bathroom weren't you?" murmured Kyouya seductively.

She gulped and denied once more, as he was forced to use desperate measures.

He kissed her and there was no escaping, his kisses were more addictive than any substance on Earth, one kiss and she was never letting go of the great manipulative Kyouya Ohtori.

She felt suddenly confused and guilty as all their getaway scenes flashed before her eyes.

"Kyouya stop! Stop, chotto matte!" shouted Haruhi. She pushed him away and he landed on the red carpeted floor .

He stopped, doubly as confused. "Why, what's wrong, Haruhi?" He asked, his eyes crinkled slightly, tender and caring.

"Senpai, I asked you a question in the car, and now I'm asking you a different question; Do you love me or do you lust me?" challenged Haruhi.

He was completely stunned; her question was something he had never encountered before. It was extremely hard to answer. He kept silence.

"Of course I love you more than I lust you Haruhi…" answered Kyouya with a strained smile.

She could sense the doubt and false statements in his voice.

"Alright, then I challenge you Kyouya-senpai. You must never touch me nor come within 3 feet of me for the entire night until I say so, or else you lust me." Said Haruhi with a hint of steel in her voice.

"Then, it's a challenge I will win, Haruhi, because Ohtori's always win no matter what the circumstances." Defied Kyouya. '…Even circumstances of the heart.' Continued him in his heart.

She smiled content and went back to her reading. He hid behind the laptop screen, trying to shield his eyes from her presence.

She loved the story she was reading although it is just a plain old paperback with a worn cover entitled 'Even Matchmaker's say I do'

It was set in the olden days of an island that is now known as Hong Kong. The brown-beige hotel room faded before her eyes and she was whisked into a medieval romance story of the olden times. A lush whiff of raw silk filled her nose and the streets of Chang-An were filled with pedlars and hawkers.

She was living the life of Lin Hu Xi, a government matchmaker. The life of this person is bittersweet and tragic.

Born in a family of governmental traditional matchmakers, the well-known Lin family never had a male to be heir for the new matchmaking generation. As his first and second wife gave it their all, only girls were born in the household, one after another.

Close to Old Master Lin's deathbed, another girl was born. The first wife, a smart able woman, had no choice but to disguise the second wife's newly-born baby girl as a boy.

In those days, males and females both had long hair, and wore many layers of clothes so this feat was not impossible. Many years went by and she earned the title of the official matchmaker, famous for helping many happy couples and families nationwide.

Her true identity was concealed well, and she grew up excelling in martial arts, swordsmanship and poetry, like a man; and household chores, patience, demure and kindness as well as beauty of a woman.

She helped countless couples sneak up into their parents' hearts and get married with a wonderful ceremony held and reception.

She had never counted on one little detail of her almost perfect life although she is a matchmaker; falling in love.

A complete stranger from LouYang, an ex-military officer with a high morality and higher swordsmanship, and he can make up poetry that fits the scene in a blink of an eye.

This officer, Gao Fei, has an interesting past. He was running patrol in the desert when he was ambushed and a kind young female civilian saved him. The only token of her to him is a small jade pendant with her surname 'Xin' engraved on it.

He came to town to find the girl of his dreams, and when Lin Hu Xi agreed to help him, her life was twisted and turned by every mean, and they fell in love.

He was confused at the thought of himself being gay, she was in a dilemma. With another officer trying to take her position as Official Matchmaker, three lazy brothers in law and an insufferable mother, she had enough problems to think of…She grew more attracted to him day by day and as for he grew less attracted to the so called 'girl-of-his-dreams' by the minute.

Haruhi read on as they brought many happy couples together, GaoFei suspected that she was a woman after many trials and tribulations, Xi's jealousy of another girl who was not even as smart or as beautiful as her, and her imprisonment for treason to lie as a man and only Gao fei brought her out on the darkest of days.

She gripped the hem of her skirt tightly and unknowingly to her hitched it up to the top of her bare thighs as she saw in her mind Xi crying by the moonlit river, heart tossed and thrown in raging seas.

Kyouya turned his stiff neck around as he was exhausted from work and caught sight of the frilly material half-ripped under Haruhi's hold and her…soft…skin…Sweet…

'Get a hold of yourself Kyouya Ohtori!' self-scolded him.

Her loose-fitting nightdress slipped from her thin shoulders as her happy tears shook her from her very core: they were married.

She smiled the tears flowing adding as said before; sparkles to her natural rookie smiles.

A few paces away from her, watching her every move like she was water and he the dehydrated desert nomad, Kyouya struggled to tear himself away from the seat and positively ravage her.

The hem of her already scanty nightdress (Kyouya would kill the twins later, they had provided her with that only dress after all) was pulled up to the very top of her thighs and he could see a peek of her white panties. Her bare shoulder was open and very inviting as well.

She however was oblivious to it all, still reflecting on the story, of Li Hu Xi and Gao Fei.

'A cross-dresser falling in love with a handsome skilled man she isn't supposed to have, I can reflect on that…' thought Haruhi thinking of Kyouya.

She glanced at him (in what Kyouya believed to be a coy expression) and saw his cool demeanour almost drop and was quite puzzled.

She looked at herself and was shocked at her position and lack of clothing cover-up.

Then, she smirked in her mind, thinking that this should tempt him more. She didn't want to play dirty, but she actually enjoyed watching Kyouya squirm.

The night went on with subtle hints from Haruhi and more discomfort for Kyouya.

As the night grew late, Kyouya silently removed his glasses and without even looking at Haruhi, got into bed and bade her goodnight.

She huffed away to her own room in silence as well, fixing her clothes and straightening her wild hair.

Kyouya tossed and turned in his bed unable to close an eye and suddenly a rumble of thunder sounded and lightning flashed in a jagged strike.

'Haruhi!' was his only thought as he ran shirtless down the hall to her room.

She was cowering under the table, with her small hands around her ears.

Kyouya gently pulled her out of the table's bottom as lightning flashed and the thunder accompanied it once more.

He stroked her hair as she cried and sobbed. Miraculously, the skies cleared and both fell asleep in each other's arms.

So sweet! Love it/hate it? Reviews please!


	4. Undetailed Happy ever after

Day 2, 20:10 hrs,

Kyouya folded the morning paper and gave a rare smile; his stocks were profiting fast.

Yoshio Ohtori took another edition of the paper from the middle of his coffee table as he crossed his legs and eye-intimidated his son.

Kyouya never felt uncomfortable under his father's stares, he did not shift a muscle, instead just as coolly asked, "What is it father?"

Ohtori Senior chuckled on the inside, he could just see the blackmail tapes from his wife now ; his youngest son actually falling in love?

He fixed a steely eye on. "Sources told me that you were in L'Oulette Saturday night? With Fukjioka Haruhi, the girl from your club."

Kyouya smirked, recalling the moment Haruhi saw the space-high price of a bowl of basil salmon terrine and he was hustled to a roadside stall to eat a bowl of fish ball noodles. In his best suit too and Haruhi was wearing an Abercrombie & Fitch purple evening dress. The hawker's eyes bugged out. And the look on Haruhi's laughing face...

A vision of his father woke him up from his happy (happy for Kyouya) other vision, said man was waiting expectantly for Kyouya's answer.

Kyouya's mouth tightened and he said, "What of it?"

"So you admit it then do you? Walking in the park, holding hands, being romantic, with a _commoner_? How unexpected of you my son."

Kyouya fought back the urge to kill his father and lose all opportunities of actually standing a chance to be heir to the Ohtori groups.

"I have the right to remain neutral and neither confirm nor deny that accusation." Shot Kyouya coolly at his father.

Ohtori senior's brow arched in shock and in his mind he stated that Kyouya was becoming a true Ohtori, never turning back nor fighting back, not at all. 'Interesting.'

"Very well then, have a profitable day in school Kyouya. I expect your answer by tonight." And with that, he strode out of the room arrogantly.

Kyouya walked to the limo grinding his perfectly white teeth, and Tachibana swore the limo was having an inside renovation.

For the whole day, his mind remained a blank with only finding a way to Haruhi's happiness.

But this was for Haruhi and no one else, he had to devise a suitable method for their accord, he didn't care if he couldn't earn the bloody heir title, maybe he was never meant to.

The customers came and left like a blurry dream to Kyouya as he sat in that lonely corner with only his laptop to console and that was just as well, he had to calculate how far he could go in life without his father's financial support when his father would disown him as he continued the relationship with a commoner.

Haruhi walked around serving everyone tea, only for Renge-kun to comment on how perfect a gentleman he is and Haruhi going blank.

Kyouya stole glances at the rest of the club, mostly Haruhi, when his eyes were tired of the glowing computer screen.

He took of his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, but never sighing or groaning, only inside. He felt mental but never physical pain.

"Sempai? Here, take this herbal tea, my mother loves- used to love this when she was tired and stressed." Haruhi handed him a cup of sweet-smelling Oolong tea.

He graciously accepted and mumbled thanks, thinking 'She knows everything doesn't she?'

After Haruhi left, he found himself unconsciously flicking through old e-newspaper headlines and important business deals/ lawsuit files/ the like.

One headline caught his esteemed eye and boggled his mind.

'PUBLIC LAWYER SAVES FAMOUS OHTORI COMPANY 9 MILLION YUAN FOR JUSTICE AGAINST FORMER CLIENTS.'

He clicked on it and found out that this particular lawyer was working for a dishonest client in his father's opponent lawsuit filer company. His father offered to hire her and she proved worth it, saving the case as well as successfully counter-sueing the opponent for a few million as well.

"It has been a real pleasure to work with Fujioka-san, I appreciate her help very much." Quoted Yoshio Ohtori.

Kyouya's jaw dropped just a little and he pushed his glasses up again.

"Haruhi's mother? Eleven years ago (as he checks the publication date) what a good new bargaining prospect with Father." thought Kyouya.

The day went on, but of course Haruhi noticed Kyouya's aloofness and distracted herself more than usual with hosting to avoid running to him and making their relationship more obvious. Kyouya had said it was best to remain inconspicuous at this stage, lest Renge found out; it would be in a shambles.

As the last of the customers left, Mori-sempai meditated and Hani-sempai ate more cake, Tamaki and the twins played 'chopsticks' a commoner's game with their fingers which Haruhi would have loved to join in….if she was still four.

Kyouya closed his eyes in exhaustion, he had done it…he'd planned the next light years away together with Haruhi if both of them found a stable good-paying job. And with the beautiful scholarship student, he was sure his plan could be underway.

The merry gang of hosts left the 3rd music room and Kyouya and his beloved were once again, together alone.

"What's wrong? You've been acted out of sorts for the entire day and Kina-chan was so frightened by your tensed aura that she declined anyone except Tamaki-sempai today and it's not like you to drive away new customers." Haruhi blurted out her days thoughts in one gusto.

Kyouya shut the laptop with a bang scaring Haruhi who was at that time relaxing against the couch ending the story with her falling on her butt.

Kyouya chuckled while Haruhi stood up and rubbed her sore rear end as she glared at him. This made him laugh all the harder.

She stomped up to him and lifted her face up to look straight into his dark green eyes with her milky-brown ones.

"You Kyouya Ohtori have no sense of dignity. I hate you! You cold self-loving narcisstic cheating useless…" She pounded his chiselled chest with her small fists.

Kyouya chuckled again and decided to make this more interesting by catching her wrists in his slender fingers and shut her up by kissing her .She stopped short, breathless.

"…..Bastard" continued Haruhi while pushing her face against his chest and blushing, in seventh heaven as Kyouya smirked.

"Come on Haruhi I'll send you home."

15 minutes later, Haruhi pushed the limo door open with her hands over her heart, gasping in fright. Kyouya smirked once more.

"Have my driving skills impressed you?"

Haruhi slid down the door of her apartment. "Where is your real limo driver? You drive like a freaking crazy maniac in need for speed compared to him. I cannot count the times you crossed red light, Ohtori!"

Kyouya laughed, flashing his pearly teeth. "You are one interesting girl, Haruhi…Most girls would've been begging for another ride in that vehicle."

"Since when can 17 year olds have driving licenses? Against the law aren't you Kyouya?"

"Haruhi, I believe since you plan to study law, you must learn to balance and bend the law. Licenses apply to vehicles as well. If I were to drive a normal car, this felony would apply. But this limo and all of my other cars are licensed by the Ohtori company, and we can do as we wish."

She opened the door and calmed herself down while smiling wryly. "Kyouya, you always find a way."

Thinking of the day's financial budget planning and gritting his teeth when he realised he would have to face his father today, he laughed. 'Oh the irony…'

Haruhi's eyes broke his train of thoughts, he kissed her forehead and they parted.

The Ohtori mansion doors opened through intercom voice recognition, and as Kyouya ate his supper he could feel his father's eyes boring holes in his skull.

Fuyumi and her brothers silently left the room and Yoshio cleared his throat, about to start a long speech.

Kyouya pushed his glasses up his nose and crossed his legs, talking before he could.

"Father, I understand if you wish to disown me or otherwise, but I have sufficient plans to survive on my own with Haruhi so do so if you must. However I must remind you that her mother helped save our finances 11 years ago, Fujioka Kotoko you remember?"

Yoshio stifled a chuckle as clearing his throat. "Kyouya, I had no intention other than to receive her as a filial daughter-in-law."

Kyouya's glasses dropped as he stared for the first time open-mouthed at his father.

"Otou-san, are you sure? What are the merits for you and I thought you always wanted me to marry Ayumi Karazi, that billionaire's daughter?" he was dumbfounded.

Yoshio stroked his beard, "Now marrying Karazi would be a big profit hit, but you would not love her and this will cause problems and problems cost money. Now with Fujioka-san, it is of another matter, if you truly love her, her status does not matter because I can see that she is smart and capable of being the wife of the Ohtori group's heir."

Kyouya smiled, a genuine smile, thankful that Fate wasn't that cruel after all. But a bigger fact registered to him. Three words in fact.

"As for her mother being our financial saviour, I knew that a long time ago, Kyouya."

Kyouya was not really prepared for this. "Father, did I just hear you say I will be the Ohroti heir?"

"Well, you are in fact the only one I have always had in mind for this job. Your brothers are already stable enough to be on their own, but you have always been better than them, no mistake. So yes I did."

Kyouya struggled to keep his cool composure inside. "Thank you father, and if I wish to marry her two years after my graduation, will I have your consent?"

"We'll see…"

(A.N- I don't really wanna continue to what happened after, so let's just say they had a good life in love, kays?)

* * *

Sorry for updating so late too by the way!


End file.
